Ko'olauloa: Missing Scene
by Merl Laurence
Summary: After losing Ian Adams, Kono feels the need to keep searching for his killer. Her Boss on the other hand would like her to take a step back.


Ko'olauloa: Missing Scene

A/N: A scene that I really wanted to see between Steve and Kono right after they try and send her home. But set before Steve and Chin actually race up to Pupukea Ridge. Not so shippy even tho' I totally am!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything H50.

# # #

Five-O HQ  
Honolulu, O'ahu

"I want you to go, get outta here," Steve said as he stepped into Kono's office.

"I know Boss, I just...I wanted to look over a few more things." Kono gestured towards the files on her desk. Plus...maybe there's something here that I've missed..." she trailed off, sighing, a pained look crossing her face. "I don't really know...shit."

Leaning back against the door frame of her office door, Steve watched her as she let her hands drop in frustration. She shook her head, already looking defeated.

"I need to do _something_. Ian, he..." he could see that she was finding it hard to compose her thoughts. "...you know. Chin told me he told you guys. How Ian was like a dad." Leaning forward onto her desk, Kono dropped her head, "I know you know how I feel, Boss."

"I do," he replied. "But I also want you to give yourself some time Kono, you're too close."

"And you weren't? You chose to take the Governor up on her offer primarily so that it would help you get your hands on Hesse, is not 'too close'?" She shot back, raising her her eyes to his and jutting out her chin, daring him to disagree.

Steve straightened and took one step further into her office. Crossing his arms across his chest, he took a breath and spoke calmly back to her. Her insolence he knew came from an all too fresh wound, not defiance of him. "Kono, it's different. My situation with my dad was retaliation. Against _me_."

"They were _both_ murdered, Steve."

Her use of his first name was not lost on him. He knew what she was saying and the severity of it. Kono wanted to be on the case. She needed to pursue the case. She had to be a part of solving it because she owed it to Ian, because he was family to her. And she would never abandon family, in any way. It was why she stuck by Chin despite his being black-listed by the HPD. Working his jaw, he looked down at the floor and then back up to meet her eyes.

"I meant that it's different because...because you're a rookie." As soon as he'd said it, Steve knew. _Fuck_.

Kono's eyes flashed in sudden anger. Something about his timing and saying what was known to be true, he could see that it really annoyed the hell out of her. That and he knew that he had never really called her that, not like Danny and Chin. Both of whom, liked to point it out regularly.

"Rookie?" she said, tilting her head slightly, giving him the meanest 'stink eye' she could muster. "Why? Because I'm too young? Cuz I'm inexperienced? Cuz you think I don't know what I'm doing?"

She punctuated each statement with a pointed finger, jabbing it into the desk each time with a little thud. He could see clearly that she was grasping at the last threads of her temper. And then she finally just gave up. _Oh shit._ Moving out from behind her desk, Kono strode up to him and looked him straight in the eye. Steve swallowed.

"Maybe because you think I can't handle myself, and maybe you think I'm in ovah my head?" Her voice was getting lower, almost deadly, her Bird accent suddenly emerging.

Steve raised his hands before him, half in surrender and half in hopes of stopping Kono from advancing on him with such a murderous look. He suddenly felt extremely warm.

"Fuck. Stop," he said. "Just, stop Kono."

He saw a flurry of emotions in her eyes. He of course would stand his ground, reminding her that he was still her Boss. Somehow.

She did stop then. Just inches away, still glaring at him.

He took a step back and placed his hands on his hips and breathed out through his nose, letting his eyes fall once again to the floor. He felt so uneasy because this conversation had spun out of his control. And she was hurting when all that he meant to do was offer support.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said looking at her now. The sudden warmth he felt was starting to subside.

Kono's face was flushed, she was still a little pissed. Which was a good thing. He would hate himself even more if he hurt her feelings, which he knew he must have. But she wasn't showing that to him just yet.

For that he was thankful. She was so strong.

"You're so fucking hard on yourself. Why do you do that eh? And why would I ever, _EVER_, think that about you?" Steve's voice rose a little. "Yeah, you're young and yeah, you might be green on a few things, but I know you can handle yourself. I've seen it with my own two eyes, Kono." He exhaled loudly, starting to pace in her small office.

"You do a good job, you work just as hard and efficiently as any man that has been on the force longer than you've been alive. You're smart, but yeah you need a bit more training." He punctuated each statement by counting out his fingers. "You're not perfect. Big deal. I'm not, I know I'm not. Danny and Chin would never claim to be either. All of that will come in time. Stop fucking selling yourself short." He stopped his pacing, watching her closely, he wondered if she was still going to have something to say. He wasn't ready to give up on her yet.

"Kono," he said, his voice softer now, "the team would not be complete without you. Maybe I haven't said so before and for that I apologize." He ran a hand across his face, rubbing hard at the stubble forming on his chin.

Kono, looked away and abruptly turned back towards the windows behind her desk. He followed her with his eyes, watching as she sighed heavily, and walked back around. She sat back down in her desk chair and rolled it back till it thunked against the wall, like a dejected child.

"What I meant was, as a rookie, this case is too close to your heart. You're just starting your career as a cop. Jesus, Kono. Give yourself a moment to step away. Even for a little bit, an hour, whatever. I...we, the guys, your team, we've got you. We're doing all that we can. Chin and I will find something up there on Pupukea Ridge. The moment we know, you'll know."

She nodded slightly. "I'm sorry Boss."

He saw Chin walk up to tap on her door, indicating to him that he was ready to head out. Chin nodded at Steve and stalled a little when his eyes met Kono's. They held each other's gaze before he turned to go. As she watched her cousin walk away, she said, "you're right. I guess do need to take a step back."

Worry creasing his brows, Steve knew that their argument deflated more quickly than he anticipated. She hadn't even really mourned. Yet he had to ask, had to know, for the time being, "are you good?"

"Yeah," she said, forcing a tight smile and nodding back at him. "I'll have to be right?"

He gave her small smile in return and looked at her fully, taking in the sadness of her eyes. "Give it time," he said softly, before turning and leaving.

"Boss?" Kono's voice sounded frail for once.

He paused, mid stride as he reached her office door.

"Thanks."

End.

# # #


End file.
